Vampiric Secrets
by EmilyPlayzZ
Summary: Being a vampire isn't easy, seeing that you have to feed on humans for at least once or twice a month. Plus, what would happen when a vampire's older sister predicted that he was going to get into trouble? Find out now in Vampiric Secrets! :) Warning: Some chapters include sadistic Fuji & Yukimura. Complete!
1. Vampiric Night

**Konnichiwa minna! Ehh, this is my first fanfic so please dont expect too much of it. Thanks! :)**

Title: Vampiric Secrets

Rating: T

Words in this chapter: 1170

Characters (Main): Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(

Chapter 1

It was another long night in the Tokyo district of Japan. Normally on a Sunday night like this, people would go out in the night to gaze at the stars. But recently, there have been strange attacks on groups of no more than 4 people every few weeks. No visible marks were found on the victims' bodies, but all the blood within the bodies have been drained dry. And hence no one could figure out who the culprit was, no one felt that it was safe to go out in the night anymore.

A lone figure, however, stood at the top of the Tokyo tower. His sleek, black coat flapped around him, as if a breeze was playing with it. He sighed as he gazed around the city with his supernatural vision, and spotted no one walking along the streets. As he stood at the top of the tower he knew that once again, people had avoided his attacks from happening that night. He knows one thing, and was constantly reminded of, that…

He, Fuji Syuusuke, was not normal.

He was a vampire.

Then, he felt a presence near him. His cerulean eyes underneath his eyelids slowly turned to blood red. But his fangs didn't protrude out of his mouth. Right then, he knew that the presence near him was unnatural, like him.

"Saa… you don't have to hide anymore, you know that yourself." Fuji turned to address the being. "Mizuki Hajime."

'Mizuki' smirked at Fuji and with a smiling expression, said, "As expected of the Tensai Vampire, ne? Demo…" Mizuki Hajime suddenly looked serious and ready to kill.

"You're not getting away alive tonight."

Mizuki pounced right for Fuji with his vampire fangs out. But right as the last second, Fuji jumped upwards, away from the black hair vampire's attack. Mizuki immediately looked up and jumped. In mid-air, they both attacked each other. Mizuki tried to make a gash on Fuji's right arm, but missed and received a hard hit at the back of his head. He turned around, only to find Fuji smiling right in his face. Mizuki flinched at the sudden expression, but he moved his vampire nails towards the tensai's face, and…

Missed again.

Fuji, without even his vampire nails activated, kicked Mizuki hard in the stomach. Then, he moved so that he was above Mizuki. Leaning close to his enemy's ear, he said softly, "Nice try, Mizuki. Demo," Fuji pulled out a gleaming silver knife from nowhere. "Bye bye~"

Then, pinpointing the exact center spot of his heart, the vampire Tensai plunged the knife down towards Mizuki's heart.

 **:~:**

A distant scream of pain was heard clearly from all places in Tokyo. "My, my, Fuji's done it again." A bluenette was strolling at a park nearby the place he was staying at. His violet eyes displayed that he was very strong within his capabilities.

He looked on towards the direction where the scream had come from. Sighing, he said, to no one in particular, "Wonder who's the poor soul this time."

 **:~:**

"Ittatakimasu," Fuji whispered his prayers into Mizuki, who was then already dead. Silver was the one thing that injures vampires, so naturally a stab towards his heart with the silver knife was an instant death.

Fuji then protrudes his fangs out, and then without any hesitation, proceeded to suck out Mizuki's blood dry.

 _His blood is as awful as he himself is,_ Fuji thought as he fed upon Mizuki's blood. _But then again, vampire blood isn't something you'd come across easily now. Mizuki is such a weakling…_

Fuji and Mizuki were enemies from the moment Fuji beat Mizuki in an official tennis match. No, Fuji recognized St. Rudolph's manager as his rival ever since he saw that dangerous move that Mizuki had taught to his younger brother. Fuji Yuuta didn't know how damaging it could be to his shoulder until Fuji's fellow teammate, Echizen Ryoma called out to him that it was dangerous for him to use that move.

Fuji hated Mizuki for teaching his brother, and he had wanted to tear Mizuki into pieces so badly that he had almost lost control of himself. But his sadistic voice had told him to embarrass Mizuki in front of everyone in the next match, and Fuji was only too happy to comply.

…

"Game and match! Seigaku's Fuji! 7-5!" the referee announced.

As the two players, mainly Fuji as Mizuki was kneeling walked up to the net to greet each other. Fuji couldn't help but feel that he had taken revenge for his brother. _Although that Twist Spin Shot was quite okay, Yuuta shouldn't use it until he finished growing up,_ Fuji thought.

"Fuji, you bastard!"

He then turned his attention back to Mizuki, who had looked up, showing his angry face. Fuji just stared at him emotionlessly as he shouted, "You were just toying with me since the beginning of the match!"

Fuji had then, let fate decide his final words to Mizuki on the court. "Thank you for taking care of my little brother."

…

He knew that Mizuki was a vampire before this meet. He knew it since that day on the courts. But Fuji just kept quiet about it, and decided not to say a word about it.

As he gladly finished his rare vampire meal, he smiled as he licked off the blood on his fangs. "Saa…" the Tensai turned to look at the view of the city. "This should keep me sane for two weeks at least."

 **:~:**

Hopping off the Tokyo tower, he headed towards his home with his inhumane speed. Within minutes, he was already at his destination. As he entered his house, he found his older sister waiting for him in the kitchen.

"How's today's feed, Syuusuke?"

"No humans today, Yumiko-neesan. A vampire came up to me though. But it wasn't that delicious considering that he was as awful as his blood."

"Hontou? Nice find, Syuusuke." Fuji Yumiko smiled at him.

"Arigato," said Fuji. "You wouldn't be waiting for me to do a tarot reading, would you?"

"Iie, I already did it. We're nocturnal, remember? I don't want to fall asleep anyways."

"Sou ka," replied the younger Fuji.

Just like himself, Yumiko was a vampire. And although his father was a human, his mother was a vampire. That's why Yuuta's the only one that isn't a born vampire. Plus, with Yuuta away in St. Rudolph, it was easier to hide away their vampire senses, seeing that his father would be usually away due to business trips.

And since Yumiko is an adult vampire, her connections with her tarot readings are clearer than a usual tarot reader. That's why her readings are always accurate.

As Fuji left the kitchen, Yumiko sighed at the act she had to put up just now. She hate to lie to her brother, but her cards showed her that her tensai brother is going to get involved into a lot of trouble soon.

 _Syuusuke_ , she thought, _please be careful_.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review!**

 **Btw I'm so sorry for any Mizuki fans out there ;-;**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded within the next week or so.**

 **(Please let me know if you need any japanese translations. xx)**

 **~Emily  
**


	2. Revelation

**Konnichiwa Minna! This is the second chapter of Vampiric Secrets! Enjoy!**

 **Title: Vampiric Secrets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 2354**

 **Main Characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(**

 **To the reviewers: (Thanks for reviewing! xx)**

 **YuShi KiNuSuKei: Thank you for the review! Fuji's my fav character too ;)**

 **tezufujilove: Who knows? I might spoil it in the next chapter. It's still too early :D**

Chp 2

The early sun began to rise, and shine upon Tokyo. The sunrise, or sunset, has its own beauties within themselves. The sunrise represents that a brand new day was starting, full of possibilities that you might not expect. The sunset, however, is a time that you know that the day is over. As the sun's warm light slowly vanish, you couldn't help but feel that the sun's rays were protecting you from any harm during the day. And let's just say sometimes you get the idea that the moon was encouraging god-knows-what to come out and harm you.

Thankfully, it was sunrise.

To most Tokyo residents nowadays, the sunrise was like a gift from Kami-sama (A/N: The Japanese God for those that don't know), indicating that they have survived another night from the mysterious attacks.

They'd all heard it, the cries of Mizuki Hajime that echoed throughout the entire district. Most people felt sorry at the poor guy who had been attacked, but they didn't know that Mizuki went up to Fuji and 'asked for it'. They had just prayed that everything was alright for him.

 **:~:**

"I'm off, neesan!" Fuji Syuusuke called out. He was leaving for school as usual. Vampires stop growing at a certain point of time in their lives, but Fuji was born on 29 February, the day that comes every four years. So growth for him takes a little more time than a normal vampire.

"Take care, Syuusuke!" Was the reply that he received from somewhere in the house. But Fuji heard clearly, with his abnormal hearing, that she was in her room.

He smiled, and walked towards school. _Saa_ , the tensai thought, _let another fresh day begin_.

 **:~:**

A guy with dark brown locks waited for the road to clear, his silver glasses shining under the sun. His stoic expression gave people the impression that he does everything with equal seriousness.

But he had let his guard down at that moment; he was thinking deep.

He had heard the scream last night, and knew that only a vampire could've screamed that loud. He sighed at the recklessness of whoever that vampire was. He only hoped that a Hunter like him had killed the vampire, hence ridding the world of another evil being.

He was about to take a step when someone suddenly shouted, "Tezuka!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu snapped back to his senses and realized what he was doing. He almost took a step into the busy road. And the one who shouted out the warning was…

"Fuji?" Said smiling tensai looked at him and greeted him. "You let your guard down, Tezuka. That's not like you, ne?"

"I was thinking about… stuff." The stoic buchou was quick to regain his composure.

Fuji knew that his captain was a vampire hunter, but he was smart enough to hide enough evidence to let Tezuka know that he is a vampire. He smiled knowingly, having to have read Tezuka's mind on what he's thinking. It was about the scream last night. "About the scream last night?"

"Ah, another victim that the attacker has taken."

Tezuka wasn't surprised, seeing that everyone had heard the scream. The day after the night screams were heard it always became a popular topic. Everyone would wonder who had died. But only few would know that it was a vampire that died; only they scream like that when they suffer death.

"Fuji…"

"Mm? Nani?"

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Saa, ma ne." Fuji sighed inwardly. He knew that sooner or later, Tezuka would ask him supernatural questions. He always has a strong sense of instinct and always follows it when he felt that he had to.

The captain of Seigaku was a little surprised at Fuji's reply. He knew that Fuji would reply something like that, but his tone make it seem like he believes it but doesn't believe that Tezuka himself believe vampires.

"You're not a vampire, ne Tezuka?" Fuji suddenly decided to throw Tezuka off a bit, and was satisfied at the brief shock on his face.

"No, I'm not." Tezuka turned to look at Fuji. "You're not one, are you?"

"Saa… you decide," the tensai grinned back.

They were walking past a small alley when Tezuka's instinct screamed at him that Fuji was a vampire. Then, he grabbed Fuji by the collar and pulled him into the alley.

"Te-Tezuka?!"

"I smell blood on you." Said buchou glared at Fuji, whose eyes were widened with shock. "Are you truly a vampire or not?"

"Saa…" Fuji decided that he would find out soon anyways. He allowed his vampire eyes to be seen, a clear, beautiful blood red. "You got me, Hunter."

Tezuka's eyes widen in shock, but before he could do anything, he felt Fuji's hand pushed him away in the stomach with his abnormal strength.

Fuji was about to leave the narrow alley when he turned to Tezuka and smiled. "I trust that you'll not tell anyone, Ku-ni-mi-tsu~"

Tezuka flinched at his smile. He glared angrily back. He was angry; angry that he found out a vampire by force; angry that one of his teammates happen to be a vampire; angry that he didn't realize it sooner.

 _I'll get you, Fuji_. Tezuka almost muttered out his thoughts. _I'll get you, Fuji Syuusuke. I swear by my Vampire Hunter life I will._

 _And I would._

 **:~:**

 _Things are gonna get interesting from now on_ , Fuji smiled as he reached Seishun Gakuen. _Going to get me are you, Tezuka? Why don't we see you try…?_

As he entered he clubhouse, he saw his good friend Kikumaru Eiji changing into his regular jersey. He smiled as he walked close to Eiji.

"Ohayou, Eiji."

"Oh, Fujiko, nya! Ohayou, nya!" Eiji said happily.

"We're having practice matches with Rikkai Dai today, right?"

"Yup! Ne, Fujiko, last night, about the scream, nya…"Eiji's smile faded a little. "You did the killing, didn't you?"

"Ahn." Said tensai replied with a reassuring smile. Eiji was the only one that knew he was a vampire. And every time he looked at Fuji, he remembers the incident that happened 2 years ago.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _Does anyone know where Fuji-kun went?" Captain Yamato asked the first years._

 _"_ _Fuji?"_

 _"_ _I don't think anyone saw him, buchou."_

 _"_ _He was in class today though, I sit next to him." Eiji said. The acrobatic first year was a bit worried for Fuji's disappearance._

 _"_ _I see, could you try to find Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun?"_

 _"_ _Hai, Yamato buchou!"_

 _Eiji ran around the school to find Fuji. "Mou, Fujiko, where are you?" he muttered._

 _As if someone heard his wish, Fuji stepped out from the shadows of a tree that Eiji was looking at. Eiji saw his friend and yelled, "FUJIKO!"_

 _Fuji saw his friend ran up to him, but he wasn't in the condition to greet him. His skin was unusually pale, and he was in pain._

 _Eiji ran up to him with a concerned look on his face. "Fujiko, daijoubu nya?"_

 _Before he could react, he was forcefully slammed against the grass. What he saw might have possibly scarred him for life, but Fuji was in his full vampire form, his blood red eyes and fangs scared Eiji out of his wits. "Gomen, Kikumaru-kun. But I really can't control my thirst anymore." Fuji was smiling sadistically and leaning closer against Eiji's neck. Eiji froze in shock; he didn't know that his friend would be a vampire, nor did he realize on how Fuji can be that scary. That was also the first time Fuji called him Kikumaru-kun. As the tensai reached his neck he buried his face into Eiji's neck, he felt his fangs moving about on his skin._

 _Eiji knew that he only had one chance. His nails were supposedly sharp enough to cut himself. He scratched his left arm right as Fuji's fangs began to make holes in his neck. And by accident, his middle finger grazed his right cheek and made a little bloody line on it. He felt his fangs stop there and turned his attention to Eiji's bleeding arm._

 _"_ _Fuji, please drink from my arm instead." Eiji practically whispered. Fuji obeyed without any hesitation. After Fuji drank for 30 seconds though, he pulled away from Eiji. As he was feeding he came back to his senses and pulled away from Eiji._

 _"_ _Eiji, you idiot… why did you let me drink? Now you're going to-"_

 _"_ _I won't."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _As long as vampires don't drink from the necks you won't get infected." Eiji was getting a bit paler, but he was smiling. "You, between us two should know that better."_

 _"_ _Eiji…" Fuji felt thankful for his friend, and also guilty for drinking from him. "Here, let me heal the fangs wound."_

 _Fuji got close to Eiji's neck once again and slipped out his tongue. He licked Eiji's wounds to heal them up, wishing that he hadn't done that from the start._

 _"…_ _Fuji?"_

 _The tensai opened his eyes by a bit, and wondered what was going on. The wounds made by the fangs are starting to glow and stay there on Eiji's neck. The circles, however, are connected by a straight line; like a circuit._

 _Fuji widened his eyes in surprise and softly said, "Now this is unusual."_

 _"_ _What is, Fujiko?"_

 _"_ _Thanks to you, I was able to come back to my senses and stop before you could get any worse. And because I wanted the scars to heal so badly that formed a connection between us."_

 _"_ _Eh?! I'm not going to become your blood bank, am I?"_

 _"_ _Iie, that's not it. We're now able to save each other with our own blood due to this connection. It would only happen between a human and a vampire."_

 _"_ _Wow, that's so cool!"_

 _"_ _Come on, Eiji. I'll make up an excuse to your paleness. Can you stand?"_

 _"_ _Hai…"_

 _As the two walked back to the tennis courts, Eiji knew that sooner than later he would get involved into Fuji's life._

 _"_ _Eiji?"_

 _"_ _Nani, nya?"_

 _"_ _Can you keep this a secret?"_

 _"_ _Of course, nya."_

 _"_ _Oh, and also, put your plaster over your right cheek."_

 _"_ _Later, nya" smiled Eiji._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"…Fujiko? Fujiko!"

Fuji snapped out of his mini daydream and looked at Eiji. "I'm okay, don't worry."

They were already in their Seigaku jerseys, and they were warming up for the practice matches that would happen later.

 **:~:**

"Akaya-kun, please hurry up, you are delaying us."

"Tarundoru, Akaya!"

"Yagyuu-senpai, Sanada-senpai, I'm here already! Sheesh, you could just chill about it." Muttered 'Akaya'.

"Akaya, you should just listen to your senpai-tachi, you know." Teased a redhead chewing a bubblegum.

"Puri."

"Bunta, Niou!"

"Relax, Jackal. I know my limits."

A team of 8 people boarded the bus and headed off to a school in which they had been invited to. They were all wearing yellow jerseys with black stripes.

"Yukimura, daijoubu ka?" the black hair guy who said 'Tarundoru' asked.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Sanada." 'Yukimura' smiled.

As Yukimura looked out the bus window, he couldn't stop smiling.

 _It's been a while since we've met_ , he thought. _I can't wait to see you again._

 _Syuusuke…_

 **:~:**

Fuji was deep in thought, though his trademark smile made anyone believe that he was watching someone or themselves. _I can't believe we'd see each other again today_.

During the Nationals, he had not noticed Fuji who was looking back at him with familiarity. Even when Fuji was playing against his opponent, it felt that he wasn't looking on purpose. It would've been awkward if they had met anyways. But to suddenly see him now…

Fuji looked towards the school gates, and thought…

 _Long time no see,_

 _Seiichi_.

 **:~:**

Within minutes, their bus had arrived at Seishun Gakuen. As the team got off, the vice-captain noticed that the captain of the Seigaku tennis club was waiting for them at the school gate. He walked up to him and greeted him. "Thank you for inviting us here, Tezuka."

"It was nothing, Sanada. Is Yukimura-kun doing well?"

"He is. And also," Sanada Genichirou looked to see if his team was near. They weren't. "You weren't the one to have killed the vampire, or did you?"

"I was wondering the same thing with you." Tezuka sighed. Sanada was very good at hunting down vampires. He came from a family who knew supernatural stuff. He was entrusted, Tezuka heard, with the powers of 'FuuRinKaZan'. But its true form is actually 'FuuRinKaInZanRai'. Tezuka had actually asked Sanada about it, and he said that he was saving his best for the strongest vampire he would ever face.

Tezuka's family was not a family of supernatural believers, but they have three types of power that was passed down to generations upon generations. They were 'Tezuka Zone', 'Tezuka Phantom' and 'Zero-Shiki'. Tezuka practiced with them so much that they became a part of his tennis career life.

Tezuka and Sanada had trained since they were able to communicate with each other. They had worked on missions since the age of 7. But until 14, they had fewer missions together since they were in different schools. But they had complete trust in each other that they would be safe without each other.

"Eh? Yukimura's missing!" The redhead called 'Bunta' looked around, an amused look on his face.

"I can't predict the chances of why Yukimura's gone…" mumbled a guy with brown hair and closed eyes. "It's illogical."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this, and Sanada just sighed. "He's like this; we can't do anything about it."

 **:~:**

Fuji felt a strong presence immediately after he finish his warm ups. His eyes were turning into a blood red color again; he needed to keep his eyes shut. Then he felt someone calling to him.

 _Syuu, follow my voice…_

 _Seii…_ (A/N: This is Fuji's line)

Without making much noise and attention, Fuji rushed to an isolated spot in the school. He was reaching that spot, and saw a guy in a yellow jersey. He had a green hairband in his blue hair. As he turned around, he looked at Fuji with blood red eyes, and smiled. "Syuu-kun, long time no see."

"Seiichi…"

 **Alright, chapter 2 done!**

 **Chapter 3 might come out soon, but I cant guarantee it would come out tomorrow...**

 **Also it was a last minute decision to make Tezuka and Sanada, in fact, adding vampire hunters to the story. It makes it more interesting, ne?**

 **I'll try to write chapters with at least 1k words or so, I know how it feels to have a short chapter**

 **X( alright I gotta go.**

 **thanks you guys xx**

 **~Emily**


	3. The match between Vampires

**Title: Vampiric Secrets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 3840**

 **Main Characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews =3**

 **Warning: A lot of dialogues!**

Chp 3

Yukimura Seiichi, captain of Rikkai Dai, walked up to embrace Fuji Syuusuke in a hug. Fuji hugged back immediately; glad to see his childhood friend again.

Yukimura and Fuji were born vampires, and both families had known each other way back, so it was natural to have the two of them to be together.

While Fuji was well known as the tensai vampire, it seems that Yukimura does live up to his title of 'The Child of God'. His skills in terms of speed and power were above Fuji's level. However, their technique skills could be on par with each other. That was one of the reasons why they like to pair up with each other.

But as the two hug each other, they couldn't help feeling a little old, thinking back when they were still about 4 years old.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _Ne, Syuu, why are your eyes closed all the time?"_

 _"_ _Saa, ma ne. Besides, if my eyes suddenly turn red, no one would know unless I had my eyes open then. Your violet eyes are pretty, by the way, Seii."_

 _"_ _I could say the same thing to you for your cerulean ones."_

 _Yukimura and Fuji were sitting on the slope of a hill that faces the city. Their parents were away for the entire day, so the two of them had a good amount of time to spend with each other. But at that time, they felt bored so they went to their favorite place to relax at. Hence they were sitting on the slope._

 _"_ _This place and the city looks beautiful, Seii…"_

 _"_ _Yea, it is. With all the plants to look at too, this hill is my favorite."_

 _"_ _Mine too!"_

 _"_ _Mine three."_

 _Yukimura and Fuji turned around to see a silver hair boy looking towards their direction. As both their eyes began to turn red, they realized that,_

 _"_ _You're a vampire." Yukimura stated._

 _The boy nodded, then replied, "Wow, you're strong for detecting me so quickly."_

 _Fuji laughed, attracting the attention of the boy from Yukimura. "Your voice is amazing." The boy commented._

 _"_ _Thank you." Fuji smiled. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Yoroshiku."_

 _"_ _I'm Fuji Syuusuke and this is Yukimura Seiichi." Fuji then took the initiative to introduce Yukimura and himself to Shiraishi. "Yoroshiku."_

 _"_ _Do sit with us," Yukimura gave the newcomer vampire his serene smile, giving a good impression to the silver hair boy._

 _"_ _Thank you, Yukimura-kun." Shiraishi replied, sitting down in between Yukimura and Fuji, as there was enough space for him to fit in._

 _"_ _Seiichi. Call me Seiichi."_

 _"_ _And call me Syuusuke." And this time is was Fuji who gave Shiraishi his smile. The boy smiled back and said, "You two have beautiful smiles; as beautiful as this." He gestured to the trees and the city._

 _"_ _Thank you, Kurano-kun. You don't mind us calling you that, do you?" Asked Yukimura._

 _"_ _Kurano-kun…" Shiraishi lowered his head, his smile fading a little. Fuji noticed that something was off immediately and got up to punch Yukimura in the head._

 _"_ _Ouch! What the-"_

 _"_ _Seii, now look what you've done!"_

 _"_ _Demo, Syuu, his last name's too long!"_

 _"_ _But still, don't always do that to people we've just met!"_

 _"_ _Demo!-"_

 _"_ _Oi, you two. You're causing a ruckus here." Shiraishi said._

 _Yukimura and Fuji stopped to look at the silver hair boy. Then, taking the initiative again, Fuji said, "Shiraishi-kun, gomen. It's always a bad habit of Seiichi here…"_

 _"_ _Didn't you said to call me Kurano-kun earlier?"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _Shiraishi sighed, and then he started his story. "I had an older sister that used to call me Kurano-kun. But one day, she just disappeared… and no one could find or trace her…" Shiraishi's voice was getting a little shaky as he said that part. The two who were listening got up to hug their new friend on either side of him. While Fuji hugged his left side, Yukimura snuggled into Shiraishi's right._

 _"…_ _Seiichi? Syuusuke?"_

 _"_ _We're your new siblings now, Kurano-kun!"_

 _"_ _Yea, just call us Seii and Syuu now!"_

 _"_ _After all," Yukimura whispered into his right ear. "Aren't we all vampires?"_

 _"_ _It wouldn't do well for any of us if we're rivals," Fuji whispered into his left ear. "Ne, Ku-ra-no-kun~?"_

 _Shiraishi shivered when they had started to whisper in his ears. It felt hauntingly beautiful and took him a little willpower not to give in to them. He shook his head and sighed as he leaned back on to the grass, muttering, "Why do my new 'siblings' have to be sadistic ones?"_

 _Hearing that, the other two laughed. Shiraishi smiled and then joined in the laughter. It's good to have close friends you can call 'siblings' as._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I wonder how Shiraishi's doing…"

"Even though he beat you in the semi-finals?"

"Mou, Seiichi, he's our brother. Why wouldn't I be concerned about him?" Fuji opened his eyes and looked straight at Yukimura. Now that there were only the two of them he could let his eyes open for a while. "Ne, have you missed me, Seii?"

"Don't tease your brother like that, Syuu!" Yukimura pouted, making Fuji laugh. "Of course I missed you. I was so mad at myself for not noticing you during the Nationals too. But then again,"

"It would've been awkward." Fuji finished for him. "I know."

Yukimura's eyes turn back to violet as he looked to his left. The next instant, he suggested, "Let's go to the tennis courts. People might have noticed that you're gone for a while now.

"True, you go back to where you came from, and I'll slip back to the courts. Ja ne, Seii."

"Ja, Syuu."

 **:~:**

"Sumanai, I wondered around for a bit." A group of people with yellow jerseys turned to look at their buchou.

"Yukimura-buchou always do that, it's a wonder how Sanada-senpai can bear with it…" Rikkai Dai's second year ace, Kirihara Akaya muttered to himself. But unwillingly, his words had travelled to Yukimura's ears. He smiled sadistically and said, "Bear with what, Akaya?"

Kirihara jumped and flinched at Yukimura's smile. The group began to slowly move away from Yukimura. No one would know what he would do when he had that smile on.

"B-Betsuni, buchou…" he mumbled.

Yukimura relaxed for a bit, then he turned towards Sanada. "Saa, Sanada, shall we head to the tennis courts?"

Sanada smirked, "Mochiro."

With one last sweeping glance at his team, Yukimura lead Rikkai Dai to Seigaku's tennis courts.

 **:~:**

"Nya, Fuji! Where were you?" Eiji pounced on Fuji the moment he saw his classmate returned.

"Relax, Eiji. I just went to the toilet."

"Well, you're lucky that the Rikkai Dai regulars aren't here yet."

"I wouldn't miss their entrance. Not one bit."

"Now then, Fujiko. Pass some balls to me!"

Fuji smiled, "If that's what you want…"

The two close friends headed onto one of the free courts with a basket of tennis balls. As the two got into their positions, Fuji asked, "Ne, Eiji. It's okay if I return some balls right?"

"Of course, nya!"

Within minutes, the two were seen passing balls at each other. To the freshmen and juniors, it seemed like a match for some reason. Maybe it was because that Fuji-senpai was playing. Or that Eiji-senpai was having fun with his acrobatics. Or because of…

"Minna! Today we're honored to have Rikkai Dai here for practice matches! They are, after all, runner-ups in the Nationals. Please treat them equally like how you do to your senpai-tachi."

"Hai!"

"Now then, regulars gather! First years, collect any balls left on the floor! Second years, prepare the nets in court D for the matches. Dismissed!"

"Hai, buchou!"

"As expected of the captain, Tezuka. You have full control of the whole club." Sanada seems to be a tad bit impressed, thought Tezuka knew that Sanada was proud of his childhood friend.

"Thank you, Sanada." The Seigaku buchou then turned towards Yukimura. "I trust that you have made up the list of matches we are having?"

"Of course, Tezuka-kun." Yukimura pulled out the list strangely from nowhere, and handed it to Tezuka. "And also, we would like to play in a no tie-break match. If both players reach 6-6 it's a tie." Seigaku's buchou glanced over the list, which had listed:

 **Oishi Syuuichiro & Kikumaru Eiji**

 **V.S.**

 **Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi**

* * *

 **Momoshiro Takeshi & Kaidoh Karou**

 **V.S.**

 **Marui Bunta & Jackal Kuwahara**

* * *

 **Echizen Ryoma**

 **V.S.**

 **Kirihara Akaya**

* * *

 **Inui Sadaharu**

 **V.S.**

 **Sanada Genichirou**

* * *

 **Tezuka Kunimitsu**

 **V.S.**

 **Yanagi Renji**

* * *

 **Fuji Syuusuke**

 **V.S.**

 **Yukimura Seiichi**

"Fuji against Yukimura?" Tezuka questioned.

"I want to play against Seigaku's tensai." Yukimura smiled. "So are you okay with this order?"

"Hai, if that's what you want." Tezuka replied with his stoic expression.

 _Oh, but that's exactly what I wanted, Tezuka-kun_ , Yukimura thought, smirking. _I wonder how Syuu would react to the order; I could always ask him later anyways._

(A/N: Okay from now on if there's a psychic conversation between these two, the other would have the italics underlined. Thanks :D)

 _Ask me what, Seii?_

 _You'll know soon, Syuu._

 _Meanie! Just tell me already!_

 _I'm playing you, how does that sound?_

 _…_ _Sounds amazing, Seii. I really wanted to play you._

 _I knew you would say something like that._

 _Of course you would, you're my brother for years. How would you not know- Oh, Tezuka's coming. Later~_

 _Okay._

Yukimura couldn't help but grin. This is going to be a fun afternoon.

 **:~:**

"Eh?! Fuji-senpai's playing Yukimura-kun?!"

"Uso dayo, nya! I wanted to play against him, you know, nya…"

The Seigaku regulars were all shocked to find out that Yukimura had wanted to play Fuji, but then again, everyone would want to play against the tensai. But Momo and Eiji were overreacting as usual.

 _If only Yukimura-kun knows that he's going to play against a vampire…_ Tezuka thought, ignoring the complains of his fellow teammates.

"Do you disapprove of the order, Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned to look at Fuji who was smiling at him knowingly, and frowned. _Damn you, vampire. Damn you for reading my mind._

"I agree of the order, Fuji."

 _People would like to know whether our buchou is vulgar, ne, Mitsu-kun?_

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He closed his eyes, wishing so hard that Fuji would leave him alone. _Just leave me alone, vampire._

 _Sigh, fine. But I'll be back in your mind before you know it._

Fuji smiled to himself, before saying, "Saa, shall we go?"

The Seigaku regulars agreed and left the room one by one, until Tezuka and Fuji were left in the room. The brunette was about to leave the room when Tezuka grasped his hand.

"What do you want, Tezuka?"

"I should be asking you that, Fuji."

"Huh?" Fuji flashed his trademark smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He then forcefully shook off Tezuka's hand, and left the room.

 _I hate vampires,_ Tezuka thought. _And I'll never forgive them. Ever._

 **:~:**

…

"Game, Rikkai Dai's Niou, Yagyuu! 6 games all! This match ends at a tie!"

"As expected from our Golden Pair and Rikkai's Undefeatable Pair. They're good even with Golden Pair's Synchro."

"How about the other doubles match?"

Two matches were played at the same time, and the doubles match went first.

"Game, Seigaku's Momoshiro, Kaidoh! 6 games all! This match ends as a tie!"

"Another tie?!"

"Well, the schools that came in 1st and 2nd in the Nationals are us and Rikkai anyways. They're supposed to be good."

"I wonder who's playing next…"

…

"Eh?! Echizen's playing Kirihara?!"

"Will he be fine?"

"He should. He beat the strongest of the 'Sannin Bakemono [The Three Big Demons]', Yukimura-kun."

"Let's hope that he's okay, and… eh?! Inui's playing Sanada-kun?!"

"Data against the Emperor, wonder who would win."

…

"Game and match! Seigaku's Echizen! 7-5!"

"Game and match! Rikkai Dai's Sanada! 6-4!"

"Echizen always win. No matter who it is!"

"He's only sweating lightly! No way!"

"Well Sanada-kun did well too, beating Inui-senpai's Data."

"He's the Emperor! Of course he won!"

Now we left with Taka-san, Tezuka-buchou, and Fuji-senpai, against Yukimura-kun and Yanagi-kun."

"Wonder who isn't playing, probably Taka-san."

"Probably. Tezuka-buchou is more likely to play against Yukimura-kun, I guess."

…

"Eh?! Fuji-senpai's playing Yukimura-kun?!"

"Tezuka-buchou isn't?!"

"Today's one of those days with full of surprises…"

Fuji and Yukimura's actions and thoughts were synced for a moment, smiling their sadistic smiles.

 _Saa, let the game begin._

 **:~:**

"Seigaku's Fuji, versus Rikkai Dai's Yukimura! Seigaku's Fuji to serve!"

"Seigaku's Tezuka, versus Rikkai Dai's Yanagi! Rikkai Dai's Yanagi to serve!"

 _Mou, why must I be in a game when Tezuka's playing?_ Fuji sighed inwardly. _Maa, I'm going to have fun with Seii in the meantime._

 _Come at me with all you got, Syuu…_

Fuji smirked, "Saa, Yukimura-kun, let's enjoy the match."

Yukimura just smiled knowingly, "Okay. Itsudemo Iiyo." [Anytime is fine (A/N: I really hope I spelled that right…)]"

Within meters, Echizen noticed there's a different aura about Fuji-senpai. _He wants to have fun despite going serious. Che, mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai._

 _What was that, Echizen?_

 _Eh?!_

Fuji was grinning at his freshman kouhai. Turning his attention back to the match, he did an Under Serve, while cutting the ball.

 _Disappearing Serve, ka? …!_

Yukimura was surprised as the ball's speed suddenly increased midway; that sudden shock was able to allow Fuji to gain his first point.

"Sono dakyu," Fuji got his attention. "Kieru ka?"

"There it is, Fuji-senpai's disappearing serve!"

"But it wasn't like Yukimura-kun to not hit it…"

Somewhere in the next court, the referee announced, "Game, Yanagi! 1 game to love!" (1-0)

"Already? That's quick!"

"Yea, it was. I wonder if Tezuka-buchou is alright."

Fuji chuckled, and hit a normal serve this time. Yukimura smiled knowingly, "A normal serve this time? I can't quite follow you, Fuji-kun."

"You weren't supposed to." Fuji smiled back.

 _The return balls are coming back with no topspin, he's sealing my Tsubame Gaeshi first._ Fuji thought. He then called out to his friend in secret, _Ne, Seii~! Nice seal you're showing._

 _Found out already? Mou, that's no fun, Syuu._

Fuji chuckled, and lobbed the ball.

"Eh?! Chance ball!"

"What's Fuji-senpai doing?"

"Baka! He's aiming for 'that'!"

 _Luring me to hit a smash will unlock his Higuma Otoshi,_ Yukimura smirked. _Not today, Syuusuke._

… And Yukimura unknowingly hit the ball with top spin, and immediately regretted that mistake.

 _Your loss, Seii~_

…

"Game, Fuji! 1 game to love!"

 **:~:**

…

"G-game, Fuji! 5 games all!"

"…W-What just happened?"

"…D-Did the game f-fast forward?"

All of a sudden, the game between Yukimura and Fuji sped up and their score was already higher than Tezuka's match. It almost seemed like the games happened in a second.

"Game, Yanagi! 3 games to 4! Tezuka's in the lead!"

"3 games to 4 only?"

"Since when did these two have progressed through the match faster than Tezuka's?"

 _I think we overdid it, Seii…_

 _Yea, I think we did it… people are suspecting already._

 _Well let's finish this off._

 _Does this mean you'll let me win, Syuu?_

 _As if._

"Fuji to serve!"

 _It's okay if I use a little vampiric power, right Seii?_

 _Go ahead, Syuu~_

Fuji then allowed his vampire powers to come out by a bit. He then hit a normal serve towards Yukimura, and found that with a little vampiric power he is on par with Seii-kun.

Outside the courts, Inui mumbled, "His power and speed has noticeably increased."

 _Fujiko…_ Eiji thought. _Don't go too far._

 _I won't, Eiji. I'll be fine._

The game then returned to a little over normal speed; both Fuji and Yukimura were using their vampiric speed.

After a few minutes, "Game, Yukimura! 6 games to 5! Yukimura is in the lead!"

Right after that, the other court announced their game score, "Game, Tezuka! 6 games to 5! Tezuka is in the lead!"

 _Nice, Seii. You got me._

 _One more game, Syuu. It's either a win for me or a tie for us._

 _If that's the case, I'll make it into a tie._

Yukimura hit a normal serve, and widened his eyes. _Syuu's stance…_

 _It's the Tsubame Gae- No, that's not it!_

The ball sank way lower than the normal Tsubame Gaeshi.

"How do you like my Houou Gaeshi, Yukimura-kun?"

"It's good. You caught me off-guard."

Yukimura hit the second serve. Fuji immediately lobbed the ball, giving him the chance to smash.

Yukimura gritted his teeth, and jumped up high.

"I'm gonna do a power smash, Fuji-kun." Yukimura smiled.

"Go ahead." A white circle formed around Fuji as he prepared for his second stance.

"Here it…!" the white circle turned into a gold one, and Fuji held his racket with two hands.

 _It's not the Higuma Otoshi!_

Yukimura hit his Power Smash, and a golden line appeared right in front of him after that. Yukimura saw the smirk that Fuji show when he's gloating over his win.

 _Jeesh, to have a sibling like you._ Yukimura shook his head as he heard the ball land in the court.

"Triple Counter, Kirin Otoshi."

Yukimura looked at Fuji, who was smiling towards his friend. Sighing, he said, "Nice upgrade, Fuji-kun."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, there's no wind, so you can't use Hakugei or Hakuryu. Too bad Fuji-kun."

 _I'll still make it into a tie, Seii~. No worries._

 **:~:**

"40-15, match point to Tezuka!"

"Tezuka-kun is awesome… ne, Sanada-senpai?" Kirihara Akaya asked Sanada.

"Yea…" was the reply he managed to get from his vice-captain.

Sanada was thinking how the game had proceeded more quickly than it should have. He glanced over at the other court, where Yukimura and Fuji were finishing up their game.

He felt a presence, a supernatural being there. But it's impossible that either Yukimura or Fuji was a vampire.

Shaking that thought away, Sanada decided that he would ask Tezuka later, if he felt anything too.

 **:~:**

 _Sanada…_

Yukimura was thinking as he was playing Syuusuke. Sanada was his friend since they were 4 years old. And yet, he has yet to find out that his best friend is a vampire.

'Pok!' (A/N: Sorry I suck at sounds xS)

Yukimura had accidentally smashed, falling into Fuji's Kirin Otoshi. He tried to reach for the ball, but he missed, allowing Fuji to get to his match point.

 _Daijoubu ka, Seii?_

 _Daijoubu desu, Syuu._

Yukimura cleared his mind before focusing back to his match. His smirked knowingly, before hitting his serve.

 _That… is going to happen to him before he gets this point._

 _Sorry, Syuu. But this game is mine._

Fuji's body froze for a solid second, before he realized what was going on. He was becoming blind, he wasn't surprised at all. Yukimura could make even a vampire lose his five senses.

"Yukimura-kun, do you really think stealing my sight will make me stop?" Fuji asked across the net, towards Yukimura.

"Not really, I was hoping you'd hit the ball still."

"Then you chose the wrong opponent."

"…?" Yukimura knew perfectly well what his Syuu was talking about. He was only playing along to make the match seem more normal.

"Oh, that's right! Fuji-senpai could play with his eyes closed!"

"But we don't know if he opened his eyes a little then, do we?"

"It still should count, I think."

Fuji smiled, "Stealing my sight, doesn't bother me at all, Yukimura-kun."

"It instead, sharpens my other four senses."

A wave made of seemingly white and blue light appeared around Fuji, as he increased the ball's spin. He then used the back side of his racket to add more spin, releasing the ball then.

"Your ball, Yukimura-kun," Fuji calmed smiled. "Won't pass the net."

 _Hecatoncheires no Monban, ka?_

As Yukimura calmly hits the ball back, he said, "A ball with extreme spin. It's easy to counter it." Yukimura then reversed the spin back to Fuji.

"With a reverse spin."

"It seems that you had forgotten what I did to Niou."

Yukimura again, knew exactly what Fuji was talking about. He just smiled knowingly and said, "Hoshi Hanabi, ka?"

"Sou dayo." Fuji smirked as he hit the cord ball upwards.

Yukimura tried to jump and smash the ball back down…

"He hit it!"  
"Even Hoshi Hanabi can't work against the Child of God!"

"Wait! What's Fuji doing?!"

Fuji's stance was about the same as when he did Hakugei/Hakuryu, but it was completely different.

"A drop shot?"

"But his stance isn't like that when it comes to a drop shot!"

Fuji grinned and hit a drop shot. Everyone who recognized what he was doing froze in shock.

Yukimura got ready to hit the ball back towards Fuji when the ball didn't bounce back. As everyone shockingly watched the ball rolled back and touch the net, Yukimura couldn't help but feel defeated. Sighing, he went up to the net and shook Fuji's hand.

"As expected of the tensai of Seigaku, but I didn't expect you to pull off a Zero-Shiki Drop Shot."

"I've been practicing." The tensai grinned back.

 _Nice work, Syuu._

 _I thought I couldn't pull that off for a second there, Seii._

 _But you did._

"Game! Fuji! 6 games all! This match ends at a tie!"

"Wow, Fuji-senpai managed to tie with Yukimura!"

"He's the tensai after all! He's amazing!"

"What about Tezuka-buchou's match?"

"Game and match! Seigaku's Tezuka! 7-5!"

"Seems like Yanagi-kun's Data didn't work against Tezuka-buchou too."

"Tezuka-buchou is so cool!"

 _Mou, I did miss Tezuka's match after all._

 _Zannen, Syuu. Maybe next time, ne?_

 _Maybe._

 **:~:**

"…Ah, Rikkai Dai's coming to train with us for another two days, so I was wondering if Shitenhouji's team can come."

…

"Alright, Osamu-san. Thank you for allowing them to come. We'll show them around tomorrow then. Ja."

Ryuuzaki-sensei placed down the phone, and looked outwards her window.

"My, my, our school's going to be crowded soon."

 **:~:**

"Oi, Tezuka."

Said buchou turned towards the black hair guy. "What is it, Sanada?"

"Did you felt it? The presence?"

"Of course I did. I just pretended not to."

"Neither of them are vampires, I hope."

"Fuji is."

"Eh?"

"I didn't notice until earlier this morning," Tezuka grimaced. He still can't believe that his teammate was a vampire this whole time.

His company seemed to notice the awkward silence, understanding that Tezuka was blaming himself for not noticing that Fuji was a vampire this whole time. "Daijoubu desu, Tezuka. I'll help if you need it."

Tezuka nodded, grateful that his friend was understanding.

 _Yukimura_ , Sanada wondered. _I wonder what would you think of Fuji when you know that he is a vampire…_

 **:~:**

"Oh, Osamu-chan's back."

"So are we going to Seigaku or not? Will I get to see Koshimae again?"

"Kin-chan let Osamu-chan talk…"

The man called 'Osamu' then announced, "You guys are gonna have fun in Tokyo."

"Yay! Yay! I'm going to see Koshimae again!"

"Calm down, Kin-chan!"

"Demo, Shiraishi, I'm really excited to see Koshimae again."

"Rikkai Dai's gonna be there too."

"Eh?"

"Yea, they're having practice matches with Seigaku as well."

"Well that's just more practice for us then."

The guy called Shiraishi looked out of the window, and smiled.

 _Wait for me, Syuu-kun, Seii-kun._

 _I'm coming._

 **Well that's the end of chapter 3.**

 **The next chapter should feature Shiraishi and Shitenhouji.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed it so far.**

 **And I didn't expect to finish this chapter today.**

 **Thanks guys xx**

 **~Emily**


	4. Revelation Pt2 and Classes

**Hi again, everyone! I'm back (already) for another chapter! God this was quick xS**

 **Title: Vampiric Secrets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 2740**

 **Main Characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(**

Chp 4

 _"_ _This is an announcement to all students. Some students from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu are here for a student exchange until the end of the week. Please treat them politely and show them the spirit of Seishun Gakuen."_

"Student exchange? Did you seriously plan that out, Seii?"

"Well no, our principal was deciding to do a student exchange with you guys, so he just decided to take this chance to make it into a student exchange." Yukimura Seiichi turned towards his companion. "You don't mind if I live with you, do you Syuu? It's part of the student exchange anyway."

"Sure," replied a smiling Fuji Syuusuke.

The two were walking towards the clubhouse to change to their school uniforms. They were, however, aware that two Hunters were following them, but were out of earshot to listen to what they were saying.

"Ne Syuu, I believe that Tezuka has told Sanada about you being a vampire already."

"He should, those two are unusually close." The brunette sighed before he looked at his childhood friend. "He doesn't know that you're one yet, do you?"

"Not yet. Should I?"

"I don't think you shou- ! Seiichi!"

Yukimura had fallen down to his knees on one hand, with the other clutching his stomach. Fuji crouched down next to him and leaned close to his friend.

"Seiichi! Seii! Daijoubu ka?"

"A-ah, da-daijoub-bu." Yukimura smiled weakly at his friend, his red eyes showed signs of hurt. "I fed only a week ago. And tonight I have to feed again."

"Let's get you somewhere quiet, Seii." Fuji stood up and offered his hand to Yukimura. "Can you stand?"

The Child of God nodded, and with Fuji's support, he went to the spot where they had first met just today.

"I'll protect you if they come for us, Seii."

"Thanks, Syuu."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"Let me go, Kunimitsu!" Sanada was struggling against Tezuka's grip.

"Hold, on, Genichirou! We don't know how strong he is." Tezuka was on par with Sanada's strength. He knew that he was scared that Yukimura would get bitten by Fuji. "Let's just follow them for now. They're leaving."

"Ugh, fine."

 ** _Back to the two vampires…_**

Fuji set down Yukimura on a bench near the sakura trees. He checked their surroundings to make sure that no one was there. He opened his eyes, making his expression more serious-looking. He was about to activate his vampire nails when a voice shouted. "Chotto matte!"

Fuji looked to not see Tezuka, but…

"Niou?"

The greyish-white hair guy ran up towards them, while Fuji quickly shuts his eyes; Niou shouldn't know what he was.

"Daijoubu desu, Syuu. He's connected to me."

"Seii!" Fuji looked at Yukimura was struggling to control himself from breaking down. "Uso dayo!"

"It's true, Fuji. I take it that you're a vampire too?" Niou Masaharu walked up to them the little distance that he hadn't covered.

Fuji frowned, but nodded. He watched as Niou bent down towards Yukimura, and bared his neck for him. Yukimura leaned forward towards his teammate's neck, and as his fangs protrude out, he buried his face into Niou's neck. Yukimura aimed for the two dots on his skin, and without hesitation, he plunged down into Niou's neck.

The trickster bit his lip upon first contact, but relaxed as Yukimura fed from him. After 20 seconds, Yukimura lifted his head from Niou's neck, and licked at his wounds. Instantly, the line connecting the circles made by the fangs glowed a brilliant blue, and quickly, his wounds healed as if nothing had happened. Only the symbol had stayed there, being imprinted on the trickster's neck.

Fuji almost protested as Yukimura went ahead and fed from Niou, but remembered that vampires can feed from the symbol, as it prevents their companions from being infected; one had to bite the other side of the neck to do so.

"Thank you, Niou." Yukimura smiled as he licked the blood off his fangs. "This should last me for the day at least."

"No problem, Yukimura." He grinned back.

"Want to come with me tonight, Syuu?"

Fuji grinned, "I'll be only watching though, I fed from a vampire last night."

Yukimura sighed. "So it was you that did it. I can't believe it."

"Eh? Fuji-kun, you did the killing last night?" Niou questioned curiously.

Fuji glanced at Niou and smiling, he opened his eyes. In there, Niou saw the flash of the blood red eyes that he'd seen from Yukimura so many times. The trickster nodded, understanding the message. "But still, you could've done it softer. That vampire screamed loud for all of Tokyo to hear."

"I can't help it." Fuji sighed. "Sometimes I get too carried away. It was Mizuki, after all."

"From St. Rudolph?"

"Syuu…"

"He came up to kill me, what else was I supposed to do?" Sighing again, he looked to the sky. Mizuki was one hell of a nuisance, anyway.

"Come on, let's all go get changed quickly, before class starts."

"Sou dayo." Yukimura smiled as he got up. "We have to see your principal before we go to your classes anyways. We might see each other again, Syuu. Let's go, Niou."

"Puri. Ja ne, Fuji."

"It's Syuusuke if you want to." Fuji smiled him.

The trickster grinned, "In private, sure."

Fuji waved at them before taking another quick path to the clubhouse. _Seiichi would sure want to talk to Niou for a while._ Grinning, he went to quickly change his clothes and head to class.

 **:~:**

"I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I, Genichirou…"

The two vampire hunters witnessed the whole feeding scene, and were thoroughly shocked to find that Yukimura was a vampire as well. And it seems that Fuji knows of it for a long time.

"Damn it!" Sanada slid against the wall, down to the ground. "He's my friend since four! How could I've overlooked?"

Tezuka looked at his partner. His eyes were tearing up. The stoic buchou widened his eyes in surprise. This was one of the times where Sanada let his emotions flow through him. Before Sanada could burst though, Tezuka knelt down beside him, and started to pat his shoulder.

"I know how it feels, Genichirou. I couldn't believe it when I found that Fuji was a vampire too." Tezuka grimaced. "Just pretend that you had witnessed nothing for now. We could come up with a plan later. Yukimura is bound to feed from someone tonight."

"Okay, I understand." Sanada got up and dried his tears. He then turned towards Tezuka, and said, "We have to go and meet with your principal before we got to your classes."

"I'm hoping that you would get into mine, Genichirou."

"Same here, Kunimitsu."

 **:~:**

"Eh? We're leaving already?"

"Yeah, Osamu-chan says that it's better if we go to Tokyo first. The principal agreed that they would arrange a three-way school exchange so that we wouldn't have nothing to do in the morning."

"So, what now, Shiraishi?"

"Go home and pack your bags, we're staying there until the end of the week. We're also excused from now onwards, so might as well go and pack some bags."

"You seem enthusiastic about it, Shiraishi."  
"I am, Kenya. Wouldn't you be glad to see your cousin again?"

"You mean Yuushi? Maybe. I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"Oi, minna. What are you all standing there for?"

"Oh, Osamu-chan!"

"Go and pack your bags already! And enjoy yourselves in Tokyo!"

"Hai!"

 **:~:**

"First of all, welcome to Seishun Gakuen. Please make yourselves comfortable within the next few days. And since it is a student exchange program, my students are allowed to bring you to their homes for night stays. Are there any questions?"

"There is none, thank you for allowing us to come to Seishun Gakuen, principal."

"You're most welcome. And by the way, could you also mention to the Seigaku tennis regulars that Shitenhouji will join Seigaku for a three-way school exchange? Though most likely that Ryuuzaki-sensei would tell them in the afternoon practice."

"We will do so. Thank you for informing us."

"Well now that you've been assigned to your classes and have received your schedules, off you go."

"Hai!"

As all the regulars left the principal's office, Yukimura couldn't help but grin. This was going to fun.

"I'm going to be the only one in the second years, that's not fair!" Kirihara complained.

"Akaya, we can meet up for lunch if you want," Marui teased his kouhai.

"Senpai!"

"It's okay," the redhead winked at him. "We meet during practice later after all!"

"Is there anyone that is assigned to class 3-11?" Yanagi Renji asked his teammates.

"Not me, I'm in 3-6."

Yukimura smiled. "Looks like we're in the same class, Niou."

The trickster only grinned back. He then asked Jackal which class he is in.

"Me? I'm in 3-2."

"Zannen, Jackal. I'm in 3-4."

"I'm in the same class as you then, Marui-kun." Yagyuu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sanada-senpai, which class are you assigned to?" Kirihara curiously asked.

"3-1, yours?" Was the reply that he'd received from his vice-captain.

"Mine's 2-8, although it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Okay guys. Meet up during lunch if you want to but don't attract too much unnecessary attention. Now go to your classes."

"Hai, buchou!"

Yukimura smiled. Shitenhouji was coming to Tokyo, which means that Shiraishi's coming to Seigaku.

 _I think that things would get interesting from the moment you arrive,_

 _Kurano-kun~_

 **:~:**

"Everyone, please look up!" The students look up from their worksheets to see what was going on. At the same time, a particular brunette in the room felt a familiar presence in the room.

 _Seiichi?_

 _Look up._

Fuji was surprised to see his childhood friend there along with Niou, who gave a small smile back to the tensai.

"Fujiko, it's Rikkai Dai nya."

"I know that, Eiji."

"Okay class. Today, as you have heard, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu have a few students that came for a student exchange program. They will be here for the rest of the week, so please be polite when conversing with them. Please introduce yourselves."

The sensei then moved towards her desk, making space for Yukimura and Niou to make their introductions.

"Ohayo, minna. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis club. Yoroshiku."

"Ohayo. My name is Niou Masaharu and I'm a regular of the Rikkai Dai tennis club. Yoroshiku."

"Okay. Yukimura-kun, why don't you get a chair from the back and sit next to Eiji-kun? Niou-kun, you may sit next to Fuji-kun."

"Eh?" Eiji was a bit shocked. _To have the Rikkai Dai buchou sit next to me…_

 _Daijoubu ka, Eiji?_

 _Yea, daijoubu. Just a bit nervous when you have a buchou from another school sit next to you._

 _Everything's alright, Eiji. Just watch._

 _Eh?_

"Ohayo, Eiji-kun." Yukimura flashed a smile at Eiji as he sat down next to the acrobatic.

"A-ah, ohayo."

Yukimura looked towards Fuji, and inwardly sighed.

 _Zannen, Syuu. Looks like we won't be sitting next to each other._

 _Ah, zannen. Demo, you better be good towards my connection._

 _Eiji-kun?_

 _Sou desu yo._

 _Don't worry, Syuu._ Yukimura grinned. _I'll have some fun._

 _Sigh, you're too predictable sometimes, Seii._

"Yo, Fuji." Niou sat next to Fuji.

"Hey." Fuji smiled at the trickster. "The teachers here know not to bother me so naturally the students here for an exchange program that paired with me are not bothered by the teachers as well. But try to speak softer so that we won't disturb the others."

Niou smiled, "That's good for a change." He leaned closer towards Fuji and rested his arms on the desk. "You're best friends with Yukimura, then?"

"Yea, long history. But Seiichi is really something." Fuji shook his head. "Honestly, I wonder how his parents put up with him."

Niou only giggled, which attracted Eiji's attention.

 _Sigh, so good, nya._ Eiji inwardly grumbled. _I wish the teachers wouldn't bother me as well._

 _Why so, Eiji-kun?_

 _Eh?!_ Eiji quickly turned to look at Yukimura. _You can read my mind, nya?_

 _Of course, Eiji-kun. I'm a vampire just like Syuusuke. He told me about your connection with him, like me and Niou._

 _Syuusuke?_ Eiji frowned. _Are you close friends with Fujiko?_

He could hear Yukimura's laughter in his head. **_We're best friends, Eiji._**

(A/N: Whenever a third party joins the mind conversation, it's bolded in italics.)

 _Fujiko?_

 _Yo, Syuu. Didn't we agree to talk later?_

 ** _I want to talk to you now, Seii._** Eiji could hear the playful, pleading voice in that sentence.

 _Oi, you two, if you want to talk leave me out of this conversation, nya. Besides, you guys have a lot to catch up on, don't you?_

 ** _Sure, Eiji._** Fuji practically purred into Eiji's mind. **_We're really sorry._**

 _Oh, so sorry._ Eiji shivered as he heard their remarks. _Sigh, why do you two have to be so sadistic?_

More laughter was heard in his mind and Eiji sincerely hoped that class would end soon.

 **:~:**

"Class! Today, Sanada-kun from Rikkai Dai will join us for the rest of the week. Sanada-kun, why don't you introduce yourself first?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna. I am Sanada Genichirou, and I am the vice-captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis club. Yoroshiku."

"Now, Sanada, please take a chair from the back and sit next to Tezuka-kun."

"Hai, sensei. Thank you."

"No problem. Tezuka-kun, you are now allowed to have small talks with Sanada-kun, since he is an exchange student, but do keep your voices down to a minimum."

"Hai, sensei!"

"The people here seem to respect you like they do in the tennis club, Kunimitsu." Sanada said in a voice where they were out of earshot. "Even sensei seems to respect you a lot."

Sighing, Tezuka replied back, in the same quiet voice, "It's my effect on people, I suppose."

Sanada chuckled. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Gomen, it's just a bit funny the way you say it."

"We can talk later during lunch. I'm usually alone that time anyways." The buchou pulled out a book from his bag, and passed it to Sanada. "In the meantime, since you don't have any textbooks here, you could just read. If you need paper and pen, just ask me."

As Tezuka returned his attention to the lesson, Sanada couldn't resist a smile from appearing on his face. _He's pretending,_ the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai's tennis club thought, shaking his head. _In reality, he's desperate to talk to me. He's too easy to read, honestly._

 **:~:**

Lunch came, much to Eiji's delight. He was persistent that he wanted to sit away from Yukimura and Fuji during lunch. So Niou went to Eiji's desk to eat lunch together; and Yukimura was only too happy to sit next to Fuji. Both Niou and Eiji wanted to know more about each other since they have connections with their respective vampires.

"Ne, Niou. How'd you found out that Yukimura's a vampire?"

"Well, he was losing control and all, so I scratched my arm, hoping that it would bleed so that Yukimura would be attracted to my arm. It worked, right when his fangs punctured through my neck."

"Hey, that same thing happened to me, nya!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea!" And Eiji began to describe his story to Niou.

"They seem to enjoy each other's company, ne, Seii?"

"Yea, and guess what, Syuu?

"Mm?"

"Kurano-kun's coming."

Fuji's cerulean eyes flew open. "Shiraishi, ka? How did you know?"

"Your principal told me that Shitenhouji is sending their tennis club regulars here for a three-way student exchange. If I'm not wrong, they should be on the train already."

Fuji smiled; his serene smile was always able to charm people into doing whatever he wants. But Yukimura has the same smile, so he wasn't bothered by it. "Ne… Seiichi…"

"Nani?"

"How about you and I go…" Fuji paused and sadistically smiled. "… Say hi to Kurano-kun tonight?"

Yukimura understood his meaning immediately, grinning, he questioned back. "Does that mean that I get to stay at your house?"

"If you agree." Fuji smile widened.

"Of course I would." Yukimura nodded.

 **:~:**

"Oi, Tezuka."

"Nan desu ka, Sanada?"

"I'm allowed to stay at your house, right?"

"Of course. And also…"

"What is it, Tezuka?"

"Would you like to follow _them_ , and do some _Hunting_?"

"As much as I hate it, I would."

"I understand how you feel… but the sooner the vampires are gone, the better."

"Okay. Let's wait for tonight, then."

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 4!**

 **Hopefully this story won't take too long...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **xx ~Emily**


	5. The Calm before the Storm?

**Title: Vampiric Secrets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 2400**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(**

 **Thank you for more reviews!**

 **Rane Kurudo: I may continue this story after it ends because people love this trio, but we'll see ;)**

 **SilverSapphire34523: Well here's your answer :D**

Chp 5

 **(Time skip to the evening because the afternoon is like a normal afternoon but with Rikkai Dai regulars)**

"Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

As first years went to collect the tennis balls and nets, the second years and third years either walked slower to talk or rushed to the clubhouse to quickly change so that they could go home.

And to 6 particular people, they had decided to walk slower.

"Ne, Seii, nice work today."

"Yea, nice work Syuu. You ready for tonight?"

"Of course. It's easy to find him anyways. We know him the best."

…

"Eiji, don't forget that I'm staying at your house for the week!"

"I know that, Niou. Just don't cause trouble for my family, nya."

"Puri."

…

"You did okay there just now, are you alright?"

"I'm still a bit not over it, Mitsu."

"Gen…"

"I'm okay for tonight though…"

"That's good, I suppose. Come on, let's change and go home."

"Okay."

 **:~:**

A group of teenagers were seen walking into a motel and checking for the night and possibly, the week. A silver hair boy was thanking the motel owner for his service, and walked back to his team.

"Here are you cards, minna. Don't lose them, especially you, Kin-chan."

"Mou, Shiraishi, that's mean." 'Kin-chan' pouted.

"You always lose your things though, you really can't complain to Shiraishi about it."

"That's so true, Yuu-kun!"

"Eh? Shiraishi, Kenya, you two aren't staying in this motel?"

"I'm staying over at a friend's house, while Kenya will be going to his cousin's house."

"You guys are lucky to have people you know living here."

"We are." Shiraishi sighed. He picked up his bag and told his team that he was leaving. "Oh, and also, since this motel is quite close to Seigaku, meet me at the entrance by 6.40am."

"That's early, Shiraishi."

"I can't help it. Their morning practice starts as early as 6.50am, so I thought we'd meet 10 minutes earlier. I gotta go now, bye all."

"Ja ne, Shiraishi!"

 **:~:**

Shiraishi went into a local burger store and was surprised to find Momoshiro and Echizen, who were eating a lot.

"Aren't you guys Momoshiro and Echizen from Seigaku?"

The two looked up and stared back in equal surprise. "Shiraishi-san? What are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"You'll see tomorrow," was all the Shitenhouji captain had said, grinning. "Ja."

As he walked away from the pair, he could hear the two of them asking each other on what would happen tomorrow.

"We were informed that Rikkai Dai's coming over, but not Shitenhouji."

"Who cares?" The freshman regular took another bite in his burger.

Shiraishi smiled, glad that he had at least met with more sensible people than the ones on his team. He walked towards a burger counter which had no queues, deciding which burger to buy.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?"

…

Minutes later, with a wave to Seigaku's regulars, Shiraishi went to his favorite spot since he was a kid. He went to an old hill where he took no time at all to walk up to. He quickly went up to a slope, which was unreachable if you had tried to climb the hill directly. And since humans were still there, he did not want to attract any attention at all.

He sat down and started to eat his burger. He had decided to visit his friend later in his house, and asked for residence. He wondered how his team has managed without his help. He only wished that they wouldn't get into any trouble.

He soon finished his burger, and remembering where trash can was, he threw the wrapper behind him, and the wrapper fell into the dustbin.

"Tokyo's really beautiful, with the lights and all." The silver hair teen sighed. "But it's unusual that not many people are coming out."

He sat up and looked at the city, and realized that people were all hurrying to wherever they were going. "Huh," Shiraishi muttered. "I wonder why they're rushing so much…!"

 _A presence,_ Shiraishi's eyes turned blood red for a second, before he controlled them, and willed his eyes back to their normal color. But he turned around to see…

Absolutely no one.

Doubting, he stood up and slowly walked back to the top of the hill, when two shadows swept past his vision. As if they were as fast as lightning, they were gone.

"Dare ka?"

… Silence followed after his question. But he wasn't fooled by it. He knew that the two figures were watching him, as quiet as the shadows.

Shiraishi closed his eyes, and focused. He knew that something was coming for him. Or some _one_. Smiling, he'd let his silver locks to cover his eyes.

"Really, you two could've surprised me better."

At the last second, he jumped up high to avoid one of the attackers from crashing into him. But the other jumped up to face Shiraishi. He tried to strike the hooded figure's chest, but he evaded the attack by flipping directly in front of Shiraishi. The figure then stopped behind Shiraishi, as the same moment his companion jumped up to join him.

 _"_ _Surprise you?"_ The right figure whispered into his ear.

 _"_ _We'd rather call it 'Greeting you'."_ His partner immediately followed after, whispering into his left one.

Shiraishi recalled the same thing that happened years ago, and shivered. He then felt two feet, one from each figure, pushing his back down towards the slope. At the last moment, Shiraishi turned and fell on his back, which didn't hurt so much at all. He gritted his teeth, as he saw the two figures landed in front of him.

"That's the way you decide to 'greet' me? What kind of siblings are you?" Shiraishi shook his head as he questioned the two hooded 'siblings' in front of him.

Sighing, the left figure swept his hand over his head to remove his hood, revealing a blue hair teen with violet eyes looking back straight at Shiraishi. "Sadistic ones, you said."

"You said it here too, Kurano-kun~" The other figure had already removed his hood, showing light brown hair and cerulean eyes.

"My gosh, Seii, Syuu, you two are the worst!" Shiraishi complained. "Even my sister isn't that bad!"

The Shitenhouji captain then looked towards Yukimura, the one with the blue hair. "You fed earlier, didn't you?"

"My week was up." Yukimura only smiled. "I had to before I could see you, so that you didn't have to worry about me."

"I see. Syuusuke? Did you feed last night?"

"From a vampire." The brunette called Fuji grinned. "He asked for it anyways."

"I gotta ask you something though," Shiraishi's smile faded a little. "Why is the city so quiet?"

"You have to thank Syuu for that," Yukimura sighed. "He scared the citizens into thinking that they would be his next victims."

"I may have gone overboard by killing 4 people thrice." Fuji's grin only widened sadistically.

"Syuu!"

"Sigh, but the city does look pretty without the people roaming around, ne, Kurano-kun?"

"Yea, it sure does."

The vampire trio sat in silence, enjoying the night scene of Tokyo. It wasn't until a few moments that Shiraishi felt 2 more people heading their way.

"Seii, Syuu…" the other two nodded, understanding his call. The pair that was walking up to them were not normal, and their intention had to do something with them.

"Go, if they ask I'll take cover." Yukimura and Fuji hooded themselves before taking cover in the nearby trees.

 _What if it's them, Seii?_

 _Probably. Hunters would want to take down vampires as soon as possible._

 _Should we tell Kurano-kun?_

 _Let's watch first._

Shiraishi checked the bandages over his arm, feeling the golden arm hidden in it (A/N: if you haven't seen the new prince of tennis, Shiraishi has a golden bangle (?) under his bandages.). "I have to tighten them again later tonight." He muttered.

"Oi, you there! On the slope!"

"Nan desu ka?" Shiraishi turned his head that only the right side of his face can be seen.

"Have you- Eh? Aren't you Shiraishi from Shitenhouji?"

"Tezuka-kun? Sanada-kun?"

Tezuka and Sanada walked up to Shiraishi, which, by then, had stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Uhh," Sanada fidgeted a little, but Shiraishi noticed the small action. "We're here to take a stroll on the hill."

"This place is pretty, isn't it?" Shiraishi agreed readily. "Ah, ecstasy!"

"Actually, have you seen two people walking past here with cloaks? We're looking for them while we're on our _stroll_ here." Tezuka stepped up next to his companion.

"Cloaks?" The silver-haired teen shook his head. He had heard his hint in the word 'stroll', clearly they weren't even on a stroll at all. "No, I haven't seen them. I was admiring the beautiful city that you guys live in."

Tezuka was almost fooled by his reply. He was very good at detecting lies, but what Shiraishi had told him was half true. He was enjoying the night scenery, and he DID saw Fuji and Yukimura. Without hesitation, he grabbed Shiraishi by the collar and held him firmly in the air.

"Kunimitsu?!"

"Te-Tezuka-kun?!"

"I'll ask you again," Tezuka calmly said. Shiraishi could see the burning desire that Tezuka want.

The desire of killing vampires.

"Have you seen the two hooded figures?"

Shiraishi sighed, and reached for Yukimura.

 _Ne, Seii. You're watching, right?_

 _Of course._

 ** _Hey, don't forget about me!_**

 _We won't, Syuu. What is it, Kurano-kun?_

 _Make Tezuka lose his touch for a bit._

Shiraishi instantly saw the shock in Tezuka's eyes as he lost his sense of touch. He lost his grip on Shiraishi, looking at his hands.

He felt angered. They were clearly trying to toy with him.

"Oi, Shiraishi! Are you a vampire or w-…? Kunimitsu?" Tezuka shot out his hand in front of Sanada, blocking his path. He couldn't take another second of their foolishness; it's time to take them down.

Muttering a few words, a golden circle appeared around his feet. Then, the wind around them began to blow hard. It was as if Tezuka was creating a tornado.

Two thuds were heard and Tezuka stopped, feeling satisfied. Shiraishi looked to his left and right, and realized that both Fuji and Yukimura fell onto the ground.

"I knew it." Tezuka pulled out a gun from his belt. And shot three bullets at Shitenhouji's captain. Shiraishi immediately detected what the bullets were made of, and was shocked.

 _Silver bullets, how did Tezuka…?_

"Kuranosuke!"

Shiraishi felt himself disappearing as he jumped to avoid the bullets. He then appeared next to Fuji, understanding what had happened then. He had used two of his skills, Disappearance and Hakugei, to make him disappear and then returning to Fuji.

"Your detection skills are great, but don't just stand there after you use it." Fuji sighed, and turned towards the Hunter pair.

"You three damned vampires are not leaving tonight." Said Tezuka as he pulled out two short silver daggers.

"And we're not leaving until you guys are dead." Sanada unsheathed a silver katana and prepared his stance.

"Saa, bring it on." Fuji smiled and prepared his fighting stance.

"We don't mind at all, ne Kurano-kun?" Yukimura flashed his blood red eyes at the Hunters.

"Ah, ecstasy!" Shiraishi grinned, getting ready to fight.

As the five faced off in a 3 versus 2 situation, the tensai vampire felt an ominous feeling, and recalled his conversation with his sister.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _Ne, neesan…"_

 _"_ _Nani?"_

 _"…_ _The tarot reading was about me, wasn't it?"_

 _Yumiko sighed, "Yes, it's about you."_

 _Fuji had heard his sister saying "Syuusuke, please be careful" in her mind right as he left the kitchen._

 _"_ _Is it only about me?"_

 _"…_ _Hai."_

 _Fuji, without hesitation, asked one more question._

 _"_ _When is this going to happen?"_

 _"_ _Tomorrow…"_

 _Fuji froze, for a second, and didn't know what to say._

 _"_ _Just be careful tomorrow, and if you feel ominous, make sure that your friends are not close to you."_

 _"_ _Or else they would get involved and burdened. Understood," Fuji nodded, before actually going to bed._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Fuji felt that something was not right. He felt ominous and knew that he should do it at the last second. He dropped his fighting stance, turned around and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Syuusuke?"

"Syuu…?"

 _No matter what happens, I will protect my friends if they are in danger._

A golden circle began to form around Yukimura and Shiraishi. As the wind began to glow blue-ish white around them, a curvy silver line charged straight towards Fuji. As the last moment, Fuji jumped high and used his Illusion powers to dodge the string made of gleaming silver.

Tezuka and Sanada lowered their swords but they were still in battle stance. They watched as Fuji dodged the silver line; its one aim was only for the tensai vampire.

"Syuusuke! Watch out!" Shiraishi screamed.

Turning around, Fuji saw that more silver lines had come to attack him. Within seconds, one of the silver lines had managed to chain his hands. Fuji watched as the other silver lines entrap him in it, paralyzing him immediately.

"SYUUSUKE!"

"SYUU!"

Yukimura then looked towards from where the silver lines came from, and saw a pair of gleaming spectacles.

"Kite, you bastard."

Kite Eishirou smiled behind his glasses, and walked towards Fuji. He lifted Fuji by the hair and smiled. "I think a bit of tensai blood would increase my powers, don't you think?"

"You're mad!"

"Don't touch our Syuu!"

"Kite, you're a vampire?" Tezuka asked harshly.

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Okinawa?" Sanada followed afterwards.

"Let's just say that our team had an upset, but they don't that I'm here. I'm a little bloodthirsty even though I fed a few days ago." Kite smiled sinisterly. He snapped his fingers, and Fuji screamed. The silver lines were squeezing him, already making cuts in his pale skin.

"STOP IT KITE, YOU BASTARD!" Yukimura knelt to the ground screaming. Kite had Fuji held as hostage, so if Yukimura take away his five senses, there's no way of knowing if Fuji will live.

"If you want to feed, then take me." Shiraishi stepped out of the golden circle.

"Kurano-kun?!"

"Kuranosuke! What are you doing?!"

"How interesting, the perfect Bible that beat this tensai over here. Hmm, okay then, I'll take you."

"KURANOSUKE!" Fuji and Yukimura screamed.

 **Well the next chapter should the finale.**

 **I really hope you guys had enjoyed it.**

 **I know, I'm mean to leave you guys hanging like this**

 **But it's really hard to think what would happen to them because literally anything can.**

 **Alright I gotta go.**

 **Bye ya'll**

 **xx ~Emily**


	6. Finale, with a Kiss?

**Okay, I'm sad, but this is the finale =(**

 **Title: Vampiric Secrets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 2654**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

 **Main characters for this chapter only: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis x(**

 **To the reviewers, many thanks! Especially SilverSapphire34523 =)**

 **Chp 6**

 **FINALE**

(A/N: Gawd I hope not. If not I'll write more fanfics about them XD. Please leave a review on what stories you would like to see me do for my next story :) thank you!)

* * *

Tonight was supposed to be quiet, but if you listen close enough, people were screaming. Everyone knew that it wasn't an attack this time, but they were all praying for whoever was suffering to be safe.

"Masaharu…"

"Hmm?"

"D' you think those two would be safe?"

"I hope they won't get into trouble."

"Same here, nya."

 _Fujiko,_ a redhead thought, and prayed for him. _Please don't get into any trouble._

 _Yukimura,_ 'Masaharu' looked out of the redhead's window. _Be careful. Please._

 **:~:**

Kite Eishirou snapped his fingers once, and all the silver strings from Fuji rushed to wrap themselves around Shiraishi. Yukimura rushed towards Fuji, half-crying. "Baka! You could've just let us defend you!"

"Yumiko-neesan… told me to stay away… if I have this… bad feeling…" Fuji was gasping for breath. "You guys… weren't supposed… to get involved… with this."

The injured tensai looked towards Tezuka and Sanada. "Leave, this is business only we vampires can deal with. I don't want you two to be injured, not even getting involved in this."

Tezuka and Sanada looked at each other, as if they're searching for an answer between them.

"Thank you for the meal you've provided me," The four of them turned back their attention to Kite, whom had already held Shiraishi at feeding position.

"Matte, Kite-kun." Yukimura let Fuji rest on the grass, and stepped forward. "Even if you kill Kurano-kun, you're not letting us go that easily, are you?"

The Higa captain only smirked back in response, "Smart of you to figure out, but I like to feed separately and slowly."

"If that's the truth, then you'll have to get through me before feeding them." Yukimura prepared his fighting stance, before finishing his sentence. "I'll take you on alone."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Yukimura lunged forward at the same time Kite threw Shiraishi aside and rushed forward. Kite went to grab Yukimura's throat, with the power on par with his 'Big Bang' serve, but was quickly stopped by Yukimura's right hand.

"There's power in it, but it's too simple." Yukimura then twisted Kite's hand to make him cry out in pain, but he was quick enough to follow his lead, and spun like a drill. "How about this?"

Kite, still spinning like a drill, did a loop-de-loop before hitting Yukimura straight in the chest.

Yukimura quickly dodged it; Kite's path towards him was easy to follow.

While Yukimura was holding off Kite, Fuji limped over to Shiraishi, who was still bound by Kite's Habu lines. He knelt beside his trapped friend, and turned him over to that they were facing each other.

"You're such an idiot, Kuranosuke." Fuji hugged him as he was about to cry. "Why did you take my place?"

"Siblings help each other, Syuu. I don't want my brother to just die."

Just then, the two of them felt a strong pull and tried to resist it, but failed. The two of them were pulled in by the wind, until they land behind…

"Tezuka?"

"Sanada-kun?"

Sanada looked over his shoulder and gave them a thumbs up. Fuji widened his eyes, not being able to say a word. However, the night's surprises were not done yet.

"OII, FUJIKO!"

"Shiraishi!"

The two vampires looked up, and were both shocked to find a greyish-white hair trickster, a redhead acrobat, and a dirty brown hair speed master.

"Eiji? Niou? You guys aren't supposed to be here."

"Kenya? What are you guys doing here?"

"That doesn't matter, Fujiko!" Eiji rushed up to Fuji and bared his neck towards Fuji. "Heal yourself, Fujiko, nya."

Fuji wasn't surprised. He was injured, and naturally his connection with Eiji had told the acrobatic on how badly injured he was. And would naturally follow his instinct to where Fuji himself was.

"I don't need it now, Eiji. Honestly," Fuji rejected his chance at healing. He just wanted to focus on what was going on.

"Fuji," the trickster walked up to him and knelt down. "Where's Yukimura?"

"Seiichi…" Fuji looked towards the ongoing battle. "Is fighting for our lives."

"What?!"

Kenya, on the other hand, went to assist Shiraishi. "Baka, what were you doing?"

Shiraishi smiled, "Protecting my friends."

"You didn't have to drag me in this, though." Kenya shook his head.

"Ne, Kuranosuke," Fuji turned his attention towards Shiraishi. "You have found a way to break loose already, right?"

"Of course," grinned Shiraishi. "Since from the beginning."

Fuji sighed and got up to punch his friend's head.

"Ow! Syuu!"

"Don't make us worry like that! Mou, I was half scared to death!"

Fuji stood up and looked towards the fight, and said, "Saa, it's time for me to join the party."

Fuji jumped up high, with a blue-ish white light surrounding him, and as if some had lighted them, fireworks had started to appear around him. Fuji crashed down right next to Kite, and kicked him straight at the back.

Kite, who was caught off-guard, fell face-forward on the floor.

"Syuu!" Yukimura went to Fuji and hugged him tightly. "You didn't have to interfere."

"I have to keep our promise, and our secret." Fuji said softly in Yukimura's ear. The Child of God froze, and recalled the secret promise that they had made many years ago…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _Ne, Seii."_

 _"_ _Hmm? Nani ka?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell Kurano-kun about our Hidden powers?"_

 _"_ _He shouldn't know about it, Syuu."_

 _"_ _Datte-"_

 _"_ _He shouldn't know that because we can't tell him." Yukimura looked sternly towards Fuji. "Once a vampire and another vampire create a Hidden power between them, it's natural that they stay together and keep it as a secret, and uses it only if they needed it."_

 _"_ _Seiichi…"_

 _"_ _Promise me this, Syuusuke. Promise me that you will never tell anyone about it."_

 _"…_ _I promise. I also promise that I will protect you and Kurano-kun at all costs, even if it costs my life."_

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _The two of them placed their right palms against each other. "From here on, I, Fuji Syuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, will uphold our promises until our last moments alive. Never will anyone know about what we had promised today. Thus I have sworn."_

 _Two lines made of magic, glowed a beautiful red, wrapped themselves around Yukimura and Fuji's arm, and quietly settled down into their skin._

 _As the two watched the sun set, they both prayed that they could be together forever, and keep that secret between themselves._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Syuu…should we use _that_?"

Fuji froze, "In front of them?"

"No choice. I still have no idea how we managed to create a Hidden when we're that young."

"You read too much gore stuff, Seii."

They looked at Kite, who was already recovering from Fuji's kick. They looked at each other, and nodded. But before they could do anything, they heard a shout from behind. "Yukimura!"

"…Sanada?" Yukimura looked away.

"Can we trust you, Tezuka?" Fuji looked at his buchou directly in the eye.

Tezuka nodded. He then looked towards Sanada. The vice-captain of Rikkai Dai nodded.

The Hunters stepped in front of the vampires, and Tezuka took the lead. "You're doomed, Kite!"

Kite slowly looked up with gleaming spectacles, and groaned.

"Oi, Eishirou."

"How long are you going to pretend that you're a vampire?"

"I'm honestly surprised that you failed to realize that we're vampires."

"Damn, that took you too long, Eishirou."

Fuji narrowed his eyes. "The rest of Higa are vampires?"

"At least we'll have to face them as a group. It'll be too bad if Kite was the only one. He'd be run over so quickly. Ne Syuu?"

The tensai only grinned as he understood his friend's meaning. Then, using his psychic powers, he called out to Tezuka.

 _Ne, Tezuka._

 _What is it, Fuji?_

 _Injure all the vampires for us please._

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his request, _Can we trust you?_

 _Can_ _ **we**_ _trust_ _ **you guys**_ _though?_

Sighing, Tezuka drew a cross on Sanada's back using his finger, but as he drew the vertical line down, he then circled the cross. Sanada looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, and Tezuka jerked his head to their vampiric teammates.

"Who's feeling a little hungry today, folks?"

"We all are."

"And we happened to have found a feast here."

Tezuka and Sanada stepped up to face the Higa regulars, and said "You're not getting past us."

Without hesitation, Sanada pulled out his gun and aimed at the first vampire wearing the cap. He muttered a few words, before the wind began to swirl around the four of them like a barrier.

As he fired three shots, he recited, "As swift as the wind."

The bullets hit the guy's stomach, and his chest in the middle and on the right. Tezuka shot at the vampire but missed as it whizzed past his ear. The bullet, however, returned like a boomerang and hit near the heart. The vampire shrieked before collapsing on the ground, breathing shallowly.

Tezuka then turned towards Fuji, who was watching with Yukimura, and gave him the thumbs up. "One minute is all we need." Yukimura stated.

The stoic buchou nodded, and then proceeded to injure all the other vampires.

"So, are you ready?" Yukimura turned towards his best friend.

"Think so." Fuji sighed as he closed his eyes. He held out his right palm, and Yukimura pressed his right palm against Fuji's. A golden sphere encased Fuji and Yukimura, but they didn't care. They started to concentrate in the spell they had created years ago.

"Sanada!" Tezuka called out to his partner, and held up one finger. "They need that less time?"

Sanada sighed, and went back to the battle. That finger that Tezuka had shown him, was also for another meaning; injuring the vampires' limbs.

As Tezuka aimed for the vampires' feet, Sanada, with his inhumane speed, shot their limbs, as he said out loud, "As swift as the wind, and invade like fire!"

The rest, including Shiraishi, who had quietly, broke free of Kite's silver strings, watched as the vampires fall down one by one.

 _One minute's almost up_. Shiraishi watched his friends perform their hidden powers.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _I can make people lose their five senses."_

 _"_ _I'm just a tensai, and I have no idea where my limits are."_

 _"_ _Well you can always improve Syuu."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Ne, kimi-tachi."_

 _"_ _Nani?"_

 _"_ _Did you guys miss out any powers you have learned?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean, Kurano-kun?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, maybe powers like the Hidden."_

 _The young brunette froze for a second, but the silver hair boy had noticed it; his detection skills are the best among the trio._

 _"_ _We don't have it," The blue haired boy answered. He had felt the brunette tensed up for that one second. "It's too young for us to create one."_

 _"_ _I've heard of vampire kids accidentally create those powers though."_

 _The blue haired boy laughed as he looked at his silver-haired friend, "We didn't, so there's that."_

 _As the silver-haired boy sighed, he couldn't help but feel that his new friends were definitely keeping a big secret from him. He had only hoped that they would tell him sooner or later._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Ne, Seii…"

"Hmm?"

"It's ready."

"I know that."

"Those two should have almost finished."

"I don't think so."

Screams was heard, and they slowly opened their eyes to see what was going on.

Tezuka and Sanada were fighting against a vampire. Unfortunately, the vampire had managed to puncture the two of them in the stomachs, before he fell down and wasn't able to move.

"Seii…"

"Do it now, Syuu."

The two vampires raised their right hands into the air, and chanted, "Powers of the _Hidden_ , target those vampires! Kill the vampires that have injured our friends!"

All of the Higa vampires had started to scream. Tezuka felt Sanada's hand on him and the next moment, they were behind their vampire teammates.

"As… quick as… lightning…" Sanada was trying to breathe to live.

"Gen…Genichirou…" Tezuka clasped his hand with his friend's hand. "Was it worth it?"

Sanada slowly nodded, and Tezuka chuckled, "To think… we were dying… for vampires…"

"Kunimitsu… look…" Sanada pointed towards the vampires, who were now covered in blood. Some of them had holes in their stomachs, revealing their twisted intestines.

"O-oi, kimi-tachi…"

Yukimura turned towards Shiraishi, and smiling softly, he answered his unspoken question, "Their organs are all twisting against each other…"

"Until some of them exploded, including the heart." Fuji finished it for him. Shiraishi shook his head and looked at his friends.

"You guys are not only sadistic, but you're also twisted."

Fuji and Yukimura laughed until they heard a cough behind them. Their eyes then widened with shock, only to find Tezuka and Sanada slowing bleeding to death.

"Tezuka!" Fuji rushed forward to his buchou's side. He caressed his face, tearing up, "I'm so sorry to drag you down like this…"

"It's okay …!"

"Fuji?!"

"Syuu…" Yukimura smiled.

Fuji had kissed Tezuka on the lips, with Tezuka looking way too surprised. Then, he closed his eyes, understanding what was going on.

(A/N: People who want to think wild about the kiss, go ahead.)

"Yukimura…" said vampire turned towards Sanada. "What's… going… on?"

Yukimura's smile widened, and the next thing Sanada knew, Yukimura was kissing his lips.

"Eh?!"

"Yukimura?!"

All the humans then heard a chuckle, and looked at Shiraishi. "What's going on, Shiraishi?!"

"A vampire's kiss has great healing abilities. It's sort of the last resort heal if vampires want to heal other people than themselves."

The humans turn back their attention to the two pairs, right as a pinkish-red light flashed brightly, blinding the onlookers.

"Unfortunately, this kiss only works if the vampire or the human have affections on each other."

"NANI!?"

"USO DAYO, SHIRAISHI!"

"Just watch." Shiraishi smirked. _Looks like you guys found your destined partners, Seii, Syuu._

The light faded slowly and the four were seen lying against a tree, looking completely healthy. But Tezuka and Fuji were holding hands, looking quite peaceful. Yukimura was hugging Sanada, while Sanada looks equally relaxed like the other pair.

"Look at their wrists!"

Eiji, with his amazing ability to detect movement, pointed towards the couples (?). Their right wrists had a heart overlapping another, with an arrow piercing through both.

"Sigh, you're not mad at me, are you, Tezuka?" Fuji slowly opened his eyes and looked at his newly-found partner.

"I'm mad before, not now though." The stoic buchou smiled.

"Sanada? Are you alright?" Yukimura's gentle smile made his vice-captain smile back.

"I am. Thank you."

"Shiraishi! What's going on?"

The lone vampire sighed, before he went on explaining, "Tezuka and Syuusuke are just reincarnations of a couple that had already died years and years ago, like Sanada and Seiichi, they're destined to be together even after they died." Shiraishi shrugged before continuing, "At least, that's what I know."

"Oi, you guys." Fuji called out, his cerulean eyes bringing out his natural beauty.

"The stars are bright tonight," Yukimura finished for him, his violet eyes shining in the darkness.

As the group, Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, Eiji, Niou, Kenya, and Shiraishi, fell quiet to gaze at the stars; they couldn't help feeling happy for the hunters and vampires; the hunters happy that they didn't kill their teammates; the vampires happy that once again, they were enjoying the stars in Tokyo with their friends and loved ones.

* * *

"Ne, Kunimitsu."

"Yea?"

"Are you still going to hunt other vampires?"

"Only the ones that dare to hurt you." Tezuka cupped Fuji's face and shared one long, everlasting kiss with him. It was the kiss that, as a couple, Fuji was waiting for. As he kissed his lover back, he felt that all they had went through…

Was worth the wait.

* * *

 **That's the end, minna!**

 **Yes, the true pairings are actually Tezuka x Fuji, and Yukimura x Sanada. Not hunters and vampires.**

 **I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but it is my first fanfic.**

 **Please review if you have any requests, or just general opinion of the story!**

 **I might make several epilogues for this story, but they would come in a separate story.**

 **Heck, I might make it into a sequel.**

 **Alright I'll see you guys soon**

 **xx ~Emily**


	7. Sequel is out!

**Konnichiwa minna!**

 **I'm Emily and I really hope you have enjoyed the story if you have finished reading it!**

 **This is not a story, but rather an annoucement...**

 **Vampiric Vows, the sequel is out!**

 **I'll try to upload as soon as possible since my school holidays are almost over.**

 **Here's a little bit of the story in chapter 1 of the sequel :)**

 _"This isn't ecstasy at all..."_

 _"Mada mada dane..."_

 _"It's been awhile since I had a nightmare without me involved in it..."_

 _"Looks like I would get nightmares even if I am a gentleman..."_

 _"Koharu..."_

 _"This isn't great, not one bit..."_

 _Then, the six people looked up suddenly as pain shot through their bodies. The pain was soon gone after that. Gasping for breath, they wondered what the hell happened just then. As they fell back to sleep, they all couldn't help feeling a little uneasy._

 **So? Go and read it already!**

 **Who's the victims this time?**

 **Would the pairs be in deep trouble?**

 **Find out in Vampiric Vows!**

 **xx ~Emily**


End file.
